Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures The Dentures Doom Alternate Show
by jesus.gonzalez21
Summary: The Dentures of Doom have Possess Pac's body and took over Pac-World! Can Pac's friends save him? Can they save Pac-World? Can Pac take control of his mind again? Find out now
1. Chapter 1:

**This story takes place in Sir C's lab after when Pac eats the ghost and burp up their eyeballs and got the mummy's teeth of doom stuck inside his mouth. You know the show but what if the teeth of doom didn't fall for Cyli trap and didn't went to get his body back and use Pac-Man's body and power barrys to take over the world. Can pac friends save him? Can Pac ever get control of his mind again? Can they save Pac-World? Find out now!**

 **Chapter 1:** The Escape And Took Over:

Meanwhile in Sir, C's lab:

 **I have to copy their lines to start in the past to alter the show future. But don't worry, the part where Cyli trys to trap Zombie Pac will be quiet different.**

Pac with the dentures in his mouth: Uh, what's the deal, Sir C?

Sir C: Fascinating. Extreme decline in the incisors. Bicuspids boiling with bacteria and bugs, and those molars are might moldy.

Pac: (Grunting). Great. But can you get them out of my mouth? ASAP.

Sir C: Perhaps. However, these noxious choppers are pretty much as rude as you'd expect a pair of diabolica dentures that've festering in the ground for millennia to be.

Sir C place a metal rod to demonstrated the dentures.

Pac: Hey.

Teeth: You are not so fragrant yourself, you smelly old fossil. (bite the rod and bent it) Back off buster, I am taking over here! Wait until I take over Pac-World you old farts!

Pac: Sorry. My mouth suddenly has groungy a mind of its own.

Cyli: They say a clean mouth is a happy mouth.

Spiral: Wow, then these dentures must be really miserable.

Sir C tries to get a closer look of the dentures but then Pac got possess.

Pac zombie voice: The teeth said back off, you fossilized fart.

Cyli: (Ghasp) Pac how could you?

Sir C: He couldn't. But I'm afraid those churlish chumpers are stuck in there tight and the seem to have a grip on Pac's mind as well! Taking over and making him their indenture zombie slave.

Teeth: Despite the ancient language barrier, I see what you did there.

Sir C snaps his fingers in front of Pac to get through to him but no response.

Sir C: Oh dear, the lights are on but nobody home!

Teeth: That is right! I am in charge now! And, this yellow one got some powers and skills I never seen!

Spiral: Can't we do anything?

Sir C: Perhaps, Grinder can succeed in extricating these repulsive recalcitrant choppers where I have not.

Grinder appears dress as a dentice.

Grinder: (Beeping)

Teeth: If there is one thing every decaying pair of teeth hates, it is a dentice! I am out of here! Move it you witless zombie! We need speed!

The dentures grab Pac's berry dispenser and cracked it open and chomped up all of pac's power berries at once.

Sir C worries and said…

Sir C: Oh dear. Those ignorant insiders just chomped-up a bunch of different berries at once! Oh! No telling what will happen now.

As the question answer all the power berries give Pac the ability to change between his Pac forms. And the first form is Fire Pac.

Teeth as Fire Pac: Okay. That's _hot_ stuff.

Then transform as Chameleon Pac.

Teeth as Chameleon Pac attack Pac's friends with his tongue: Now, this is just creepy weird.

Pac friends dodging the attacks.

Spiral: Dive!

Cyli: Look out!

Sir C: Seek shelter!

Then transform back into Fire Pac and fly off out of Sir C's lab by using one of Sir C's vehicle hatch and into the city.

Pac friends follow Zombie Pac in the vehicles. Spiral the Cherry Copter, Sir C in Grinder's hover mode, and Cyli riding the Lemond Rocket and chase after Pac.

Sir C yells: Follow those phony teeth!

As they follow Zombie Pac, the teeth notice their approaching.

Teeth: I can see you pests are going to be a problem. Lets makes this interesting (evil laughs and breathes out fire halitosis in the path) Lets see you like hyper-hot halitosis.

They flew into the the halitosis path and Sir C got hit but is okay but grinder but burnt and breathes out some halitosis cloud.

Sir C: Whoo-hoo! Good thing I'm wearing a gas mask, that was some bad, bad breath.

Zombie Pac continues to breathes out halitosis while growls.

Spiral: Time to fight fiery halitosis with… Well, you know.

Spiral flips the cherry copter upside down and fart the halitosis fog into Zombie Pac. While grunting, the fog exploded.

Sir C reminds Spiral: Careful Spiral! Remember, it's still Pac that were contending against. We don't wanna harm the dear boy.

Teeth: C'mon lemond head, let's lose these losers.

Transform into Spin Pac and charge into Sir C.

Sir C: (Yelling).

Spiral: Don't worry Sir C! (Drop a net on Zombie Pac) I got these nasty gnashers.

Teeth: (evil laughing) Thank you, this is better than flossing.

 **We all know that Cyli was gonna use a disguise on the lemon rocket claw to trick the teeth but this time she thinks their won't be time for it so she use the claws to try and grab Zombie Pac.**

Cyli: I got this! Just need to get closer to him!

Cyli nearly got a hand on Zombie Pac but he keep dodging it and while it was going on, he miss his chance to get his body back and stop and starting to yell out...

Teeth: Enough! You terps have wasted my time to get my body back! I'll just have to take over Pac-World in this yellow one body forever!

Then Zombie Pac transform into Ice Pac and then freezes his friends using ice breath so they won't get into his way.

Pac's friends: (Screaming then put in ice).

Teeth: That will take care of those pests. Now then let's make this world bow to their new leader. But first, I need an army to do it. An army of Ghosts!

The Zombie Denture Pac flies to the Nether world to make an army.

Dentures Voice: Hear me you slimy ghosts! You will do as i say to take over Pac-World or your eyeballs will be smash and their won't be nothing left of you!

Buttock: We will never bow to a puny yellow ball!

Betrayus: Yah! That's my thing! And I am not bowing to a denture who can't give us the words to give us our bodies back!

Denture's Voice: I wonder when you will say that!.

The Zombie Pac threw some of Buttock's control chips that he saved into the heads of Betrayus and Buttocks so they will do as they say.

Buttock: Control Chips! He using them to do make us do as he told!

Betrayus: Get them out!

Denture's Voice: I don't think so!

The dentures uses the controller to control Betrayus and Buttocks hands so they won't remove them.

Betrayus: I can't move!

Buttock: Nether can I!

Denture's Voice: You will do as I say or you'll end up like these two clowns! Now our first step is to take control of the Pac-Force, then take over Pac-World HAHAHA!

The ghost minions then bow to the new ruler as the Ghost Gang went into hiding and talked about Pac.

Blinky: Something wrong with Pac.

Inky: Ya. He's not himself. He would never make the ghosts his minions our take over Pac-World.

Clyde: I suggest we SCRAM! And find Pac's friends to find out.

Pinky: For once Clyde is right. We have to find out what's wrong with Pac.

The Ghost Gang then left the ghosts and Zombie Pac while they exit the Nether World then into Pac-World. Then Denture Zombie Pac-Took over Pac-Oplist and when the Ghost Gang try to talk to him about something, he yelled them out of his sight and into the streets of Pac-Oplis while searching for his friends.

Just then 2 days later, the ice that contains Pac's friends started to melt thanks to their ghostly friends. Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde.

Cyli starting to come through: What happened? Why am I freezing?

Blinky: Because you were frozen.

Cyli, Spiral, and Sir C was a little shock and surprise to see their ghostly friends.

Sir C: What are you fellow ghost doing here?

Inky: We came here to help you guys when you were frozen from Pac-Man for 2 days.

Spiral: What?! 2 days! We were frozen in ice for 2 days?!

Clyde: That's right. And when you 3 were frozen, Pac has taking over Pac-oplist in under 2 days with the help of the ghost army. And soon, he'll take over the whole world.

Pinky: Which we are confuse. Why would Paccums teamed up with the ghosts to take over Pac-World? When we try and talked to him he just yelled us out of the way and we were scared as Betrayus. That's not like the Pac-Man I know.

Sir C: That's because that's not the Pacster we know. He's been controlled by the mummy's dentures off doom. We prevent it from getting its body back, but it was so angry it's using Pac's body and his powers to take over Pac-World.

The Ghost Gang were shocked that they heard of it during Buttocks research and failed plan to retrieve the dentures to get the spell to restore their bodies back. Then Pinky went into relief that the real Pac wouldn't team up with their enemies and just betray his home.

Pinky: Phew. I knew the real Paccums wouldn't yell at us or be mean to us. I'll get those dentures a piece of my mind for possession my Pac-Man! AAAHHH!

Pinky was about to fly to where Pac is but her friends stop her.

Pinky: Let me go! I have to save my Paccums!

Inky: Pinky! We all want to save Pac-Man.

Blinky: But he got an army of ghost and the Pac-Force!

Clyde: We are outnumbered. So if we go there now we're toast!

Cyli: There right Pinky. We'll free Pac but we need to stay low and figure out a plan.

Pinky then calm down and agrees to Cyli plan for once since she is doing this for Pac.

Pinky: Alright. I'll calm down. So what's the plan?

The Gang then thinks of a plan.

Cyli: Well, we can't take out all the ghosts without Pac…

Spiral: And we can't get help to the Pac-Force their under Pac's control…

Sir C: And we can't get close to Pac if he got an army guarding him and changing forms without power berries. And we can't head to my lab because the dentures knows where it is. So we need to hide somewhere that nobody except me will find us their.

Spiral: Where Sir C?

Sir C: I have a secret lab not too far from here that nobody can find us. Well be safe there and roundup the President and the Pac's Aunt Spheria for help.

Cyli: Wait you mean…

Sir C: That's right. It's time for the Freedom Fighters to rise up again!

This chapter is finish.

 **But their will be 2 more of these soon.**

 **Stay tune.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** : The Resistance Rising Again and a Frontal Assaults:

 **Last time on Pac-Man, The dentures of doom failed to get his body back while taking control of Pac's body and took control of his Pac Forms. Then freezes his friends for 2 days so they won't get in the way, but defrost by their ghostly friends and told them that pac took over Pac-oplist. While trying to think of a plan, Sir C proclaim that it's time for the freedom fighters to return. Can they save their friend form the evil dentures? Can they stop the take over and save Pac-World? Find out now.**

Been over 6 weeks since Dentures of Doom that possess Pac took over and everything in Pac-oplist is upside down. 99% of the world under his control except a few isolated areas. Lucky Sir C and the others has reform the Freedom Fighters again to keep up the fight and stand against the dentures and the ghosts and save Pac-World and their friend Pac-Man.

Meanwhile in the streets of Pac-Oplist, a group a ghost have surround a Pac-Police officer who is resisting against Denture Zombie Pac.

Pac-Police: Get away from me you slimy ghosts creatures!

Green Ghost: Let's slime this traitor.

As the ghosts begins to slime the Pac-Police, what came out of nowhere a PSC cannon ray came out and suck one of the ghosts in.

Red Ghost: What was that?

Then out of nowhere, the Freedom Fighters (Spiral, Cyli, Spheria, and Sphero) have jump into battle.

Blue Ghost: It's the Freedom Fighters!

Cyli: Let's suck-up some ghost team!

The Freedom Fighters have been fighting for not so long for 6 minutes until the last ghost is suck-up.

Spiral: Is that all of them?

Sphero: Ya. For now.

Spheria: Then we better get out of here before reinforcements come.

Cyli: You okay officer?

Pac-Police: Ya. Thanks to you. Now I gotta go and help my family. There hiding.

Cyli: Okay. Be Careful. and watch out for any ghosts or controlled Pac-Force.

As the Pac-Police went out of danger the others are hiding since more ghost are around.

Spheria:Oh, taking over Pac-World is one thing. But possession my nephew with a evil dentures is crossing the line!

Sphero: I know. And when the invasion started. The Denture Pac-Man just came in and stole my roundhouse! I'm just glad I made it out without being hurt our slime.

Spiral: Oh. I miss my roommate. I just hope we can get him back.

Cyli: Yah. I miss Pac too. It's only been 6 weeks since Denture Pac have taking over, and now everything is upside down.

Spheria: We will save Pac someday. But for now, we gotta move. More ghosts are coming this way!

They all see the ghosts coming. So they escape the street and heading back into the secret base.

Meanwhile in the Roundhouse:

Betrayus is heading to Zombie Pac is in the Penthouse Office to give him news.

Betrayus: (Nervous) My lord. We receive news that the freedom fighters have saved another traitor and took out most of our squads.

Then Zombie Pac then go to anger while hinting a chair in his titanium form.

Denture Voice: These rebels keep getting in my way! And how are they knowing my every move?!

Betrayus: We don't know but we have intell that they are heading back to their secret lair.

Dentures Voice: Their must be a spy on our hands. And it's not the Ghost Gang because they are helping the freedom fighters. Their must be another.

Betrayus: I'll keep my I out for the spy.

Dentures Voice: Don't fail me. Because if they find out my weakness is by cleaning my teeth out with toothbrush, I'm a goner. Hire some bounty hunters so the traitors will be captured and arrested for their crimes. Don't let me down!

Betrayus: (Scared) I won't.

Just then Betrayus floated out of the Roundhouse office and floated away. That's when Butler went to where Sir C hiding and got the information they need.

Butler then sneak up on them since he is a spy for the freedom fighters getting information on what their planning. He still feels good in Pac-Man since the school dance and he let him play with betrayus while wearing the Control chip in him.

He then meet up with Sir C outside the Roundhouse.

Sir C: Did you have any informations?

Butler: Yes. I do. I got a couple of them, and one of them is a great news that might just save your friend.

Sir C: Really? Then I better get this to the others right away.

Butler: Good luck.

Sir C then heading back to the base where the rest of the freedom fighters are in and about to give some good news.

Meanwhile in the secret base in the forest, the team return after saving a Pac-Police:

Spiral: The Ghost army and the Pac-Force are unstoppable. Without Pacster, the people are losing hope and giving in to despair.

Blinky: Were getting our butts kick handing to him ever since Pac took over. And last rate took it toul. We hardly got any Pac-Worlder to cover ground. We are out match of both numbers and supplies. And we got lucky saving that Pac-Police from those ghosts.

Pinky: I still dreamed that Pac is still with us. Do you think he's…

Cyli: I'm an expert at Pac-Worlders researchers and I'm also a hopeful one. Pac is still in their Pinky. And it's up to us to help him and try to get those dentures out of his mouth and mind and get his body back.

Spheria: She's right. We been waiting for a miracol these last 6 weeks. But now it's time for our own miracol. And nobody messes with my nephew.

Clyde: Not everyone is afraid. There still a few people standing against Pac.

President Spheros: We can show them that strengths doesn't come from numbers. We will save Pac and save the world.

Just then Commander Sir C came with some news.

Cyli: What's the news Commander Sir Conference?

Sir C: Great to see you all still in one piece and not captured. I received information from Butler that Pac is planning on hiring a bounty hunter to hunt us down and bring us to him in the president's old office in town and lock us up and implanted the mind control chips so we won't get in his way. And going to find the repository to give betrayus and his goons their bodies back.

Spiral: That's bad. Right?

Cyli: Yes Spiral.

Sir C: And I received some exciting news. Butler found the dentures weakness!

Everyone: Really?

Sir C: That's right. Because of that, it remind me of something. I just remembered that when Grinder was gonna removed the dentures he said "If there's one thing every decaying pair of teeths hates, It is a dentist!" Then Cyli said " They say a clean mouth is a happy mouth" and that's it weaknees! Dental hygiene!

Huh. Strange we haven't knowest that.

Everyone agreeing to what they think about it.

Spiral: But Sir C, Grinder is being held captive in the roundhouse after he got captured during our last fight with the ghosts.

Cyli: And even if we get Grinder out, how are we gonna get close to Pacster when he still got his Pac-Forms and possess by the dentures when he's well guarded?

Sir C: Mmmhh. We need a distraction to draw their attention for the rest to get through.

Everyone looking at Inky.

Inky: What? why can't the others do it?

Cyli: Because you ruder than the others Ghost Gang and you sometimes tattle tale.

Inky: Okay, good point.

Sir C: Well start "Operation: Rescue Grinder" tomorrow at dawn and then go straight up to "Operation: Free Pac and Pac-World" will be a go.

Then the Freedom Fighters began preparing for the big day and this is their chance to take back Pac-World. Later at night Zombie Slave Pac been staring at the screen of the cameras in Pac-Oplist to search for any resistance movements and attacks. Then Betrayus head into the office under the control of the control chip.

Betrayus: You ruler, we search every inch of the city and no seen of your enemies of the resistance but we caught a few fugitive people trying to take out our search party to find them.

Denture Voice: I don't understand. I have finally one over Pac-Oplist and yet the rebellions are still rising. Why don't they just give up?

Betrayus: They still believe that the real Pac-Man is still in there fighting the possession.

Pac Voice: They will stop you, you filthy cavity teeths.

Denture Voice: You may be resisting my control but to no avail Pac-pest.

Betrayus: We got intell that the resistance escape from trying to save a city but failed. Buy then they went back into hiding.

Denture Voice: Then we will slime the city until the traitors come out of hiding.

Betrayus: Pac-Oplist has fallen. Their fear control them. Desperate people, calls for Desperate actions.

Dentures in Pac's body agrees to what betrayus has said.

Betrayus: We will set up guards in the penthouse so they can't get near us since last week they came in and took most of our weapons and supplies and our blueprints.

Dentures Voice: Don't fail me Betrayus. I'm keeping an eye on you. Your name said otherwise.

Betrayus: (Gulp) I won't let you down.

Betrayus floated away and scared when the old Pac-Man wasn't like that and he wanted to rule the world and be jealous. And meet up with Buttocks.

Betrayus: Ooh. I wish I can get this control chip out of my head and get my revenge.

Buttocks: Me too. I can't think straight with this chip in my brain.

Betrayus: I sure hope the Freedom Fighters do something about it. I was suppose to take over Pac-World! I can't believe I'm saying this but, I miss the old Pac-pest!

Buttocks: Me too!

They both cried until Butler remove the chips and free the two whining ghost.

Betrayus: What happened?

Buttocks: My twin hiny brother remove the control chips.

Butler: Sure did.

Betrayus: So your the spy of the Freedom Fighter huh.

Butler: That's right. Just like the time in Pac-World War 1. Remember?

Betrayus: Oh yes. I remember.

Buttocks: Let's get that Pac-Pest!

Betrayus then grabs Buttocks from the rush the explain.

Betrayus: He too powerful for us now. If we go in now, he'll eat us and spit out our eyes balls.

Butler: Don't worry. The freedom fighters will take care of that. I send them the weakness of the teeth so that they can defeat to bring back their friend.

Betrayus: Ooh: I like that. Now then let's get out of here.

The 3 ghost then escape to the maze where the portal is back to the Nether realm and let the Freedom Fighters to fight him alone.

As the night is bright Pinky been up while watching the stars and thinking about Pac-Man. And then her Ghost Gang came in and asked her some question.

Blinky: Pinky? Are you still thinking about Pac?

Pinky: Yah. It's just that, he under the control of some dentures of the evil mummy. And I don't want to hurt him guys. What if he's won? What if we fail?

Clyde: Don't say that. We will win this time! We know the dentures weakness so their still a chance to save him and save Pac-World.

Inky: That's right! We'll get Pac Back to normal. Fighting is in our friends blood and our ecto plasma.

Blinky: We face off endless danger, but we always prevail. Because the resistance never gives up.

Then Pinky started giving and experience.

Pinky: Your Right. We never give up! Were doing this for Paccums and Pac-World.

Blinky: That's the spirit!

Clyde: Lets us get some sleep for the big mission tomorrow.

Then they all went to sleep. By the time they wake up, they begin to start the plan and heading for the penthouse and all was according to plan.

Inky has lourd off the guards.

Sphero: Okay Inky. The plan starts… Now!

Inky: Hey Pac-Ponkers I'm over here!

Pac-Force 1: It's one of the freedom fighters!

Pac-Force 2: Let's get him!

They went after Inky unaware of the rest of the plan

Inky: The area is clear. (In radio)

Pinky: Thanks Inky. (In radio)

The team (Sphero, Blinky and Pinky) went inside and start hiding when a camera was there.

Sir C and Cyli have disable the cameras of the penthouse.

Cyli: Okay cameras disabled.

Sir C: You can go unseen now. We'll keep watch. Good luck. (In radio)

Sphero: Thanks Sir C. (In radio)

The team resume on their mission but have to stop until to sure the close is clear.

Spiral and Spheria and Clyde keep watch of any more guards outside.

Spiral: No guards in sight.

Clyde: No ghosts for miles.

Spheria: The close is clear for now. (In radio)

While the Sphero, Blinky and Pinky sneak into the prisoner room and release Grinder and happlie reunited.

Sphero: Grinder. Is good to see you.

Grinder: (Beeping Happy)

Blinky: It's not over yet.

Pinky: Ya. We still need to save Paccums. With your dentice supplies we can face him.

Grinder: (Beeping Agreeing)

Sphero: Good. Let's go save Pac-Man.

While on there way up to the penthouse office, a guard spotted them and was about to attack but the Sphero and Blinky then hold off the guard for Pinky and Grinder to make it for Pac.

Pac-Force: The Freedom Fighters are over their! After them!

Blinky and Sphero are fighting off the guards.

Blinky: Go Pinky! We'll hold them off while you go to Pac!

Pinky: But…

Sphero: We'll be find. Saving Pac is what's important now.

Grinder: (Beeping in a hurry)

Pinky: Okay. I can do this. For Pac.

They made it up to the penthouse office door.

Pinky: This is it. The last chance to save my Paccums and Pac-World. Let's do this Grinder!

Ginder: (Beeping Agreeing).

As Pinky opens the door hard, Zombie Denture Pac been expecting them while watch through the window.

Denture Voice: Hello Freedom Fighter. I been expecting you. (in soft voice)

 **To be continued..**

 **But don't worry, there's a last chapter to go.**

 **So stay too for the final Chapter of Pacman,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** The Final Stand:

 **Pinky and Grinder in the dentice outfit with dentice supplies made it out of the penthouse only to if the denture possess Pac waiting for them surprisingly. Well they save Pac when it's their last stand? Will the succeed there mission? Find out in the last Chapter of Pac-Man.**

Denture Voice: I've been expecting you filthy ghost and dumb robot.

Pinky: How you know we were coming?

Denture Voice: I'm always one step ahead of you. I see you made it this far. But why are you here fellow freedom fighters? Your friend is gone. And do really think you can stop me? There is no hope.

Pinky: Yes there is. My Paccums still in you. And you won't fight with me!

Pac Voice: Pinky! Stay strong!

Dentures Voice: Whoops. That one slip.

Pinky: I will not fight you. Even if it's means you win I will still free him with Grinder's help.

Grinder: (Beeping angry and ready t charge)

Zombie Pac transform into Ice Pac: So you know my weakness huh? But take this!

Zombie Pac freeze Grinder with his ice breath and froze his body (Except for his head and arms).

Pinky: Grinder! (Growls).

Dentures: That'll take care of that tin can. Now since it's just you and me, why not we settle this. Modo a modo?

Pinky: I'll free my Paccums from you. Even if I have to fight I'll still not hurt him.

Dentures Voice: Then bring it cupcake. Try and beat me to save your friend.

The Zombie Slave Pac then Transform into Titanium Pac for battle.

Pinky: I see you chosen a form that Pac sometimes use for battle.

Denture Voice: I have his memories and skills when I possess him. And do you really think you have a chance to win him Ms. Anger-a-lot.

Pinky and Zombie Pac: AAAHHH! (Pinky and Zombie Pac charge at each others and started to fight).

Pinky: Pac! This isn't you!

Denture Voice: There is no Pac. Only Dentures!

Pinky: I know that my Pac-Man is still in you. I know he's resisting that possession and trying to fight you. And I'm gonna help him.

Dentures Voice: Their is nothing left to help!

Then the dentures tries to uses the magnet to suck up Pinky but she slime his eyes and the dentures slurp it out.

Dentures Voice: Okay. Now I know why he eats this stuff. He doesn't have tasts-buds and thinks there good. Weird.

Pinky: AAHH! (She charge at)

Dentures Voice: You really think you will win? You can't even hurt your crush. Hahahah.

Pinky and the Dentures Zombie Pac then started to charge each other again while the others heard the sounds coming from the Roundhouse.

Cyli: What's going on in there?

Sir C: Looks like Pinky and The Dentures are having a duel.

Spiral: We gotta help her!

Spheria: We will.

Clyde: But first I have to get Inky.

Cyli: And well get Blinky and Sphero.

Sir C: And then we go in and save Pinky and save Pac.

Spheria: CHARGE!

The fight keep continuing for 2 hours when the dentures keep changing into differents Pac-Forms and with Super Speed from eating a Speed Berry from the first taking was good enough to dodge her attacks. Pinky did her best but to no avail. Then she was knock to the ground with a hard hit.

Pinky:(Groans).

In Fire Form, the dentures walked closer to Pinky.

Dentures Voice: That was too easy. I should've wipe you out 2 seconds tops. Don't worry I won't uses a Control Chip, I will uses a something more (Firing up his hand into a fire ball) painful.

Pinky: I know Pac is still in there. And I won't give up on him.

Dentures Voice: AAAHHH!

When Zombie Pac was about to finish Pinky off a blaster ray was blocking his way.

Cyli: Neither of us will.

Dentures Zombie Pac surprise to see the rest of the freedom fighters.

Spiral: You can't stop the freedom fighters! We all know you still in there Pacster!

Spheria: We won't give up on you. We want to help you.

Sphero: We believe in you Pac-Man. Fight the dentures my boy!

Sir C: Remember the time when the planet was almost destroyed by the ghost-steroid. Including the time when you stop Apex.

Cyli: We were always there for you Pac. You even show us hope during our first mission to get the tree of life back. You even fought a giant monster without a power berry the second time.

The Ghost Gang Cheering: Pac-Man! (repeatedly x5).

Pinky: We know your still in there Pac. Fight against the dentures! Fight it Pac! Fight it!

When the cheering of Pac goes on, he starting to resist the dentures but can't hold it.

Pac Voice: Must,Control, Dentures!

Dentures Voice: Must, Control, Pac mind!

Cyli: What's happening?

Sir C: It's appears the 2 minds are trying to control each body. And, it's appears Pac can't hold it!

Pinky: Grinder! Give the tooth brush scrubber! I'm gonna save my Paccums.

Grinder gives Pinky the toothbrush and begins to charge at possess Pac and powering up the brush.

Dentures Voice: No! No!

Pinky knock Mind Control Pac down to the ground and then scrub the nastiness out of the teeth into clean fresh one and remove them.

Pinky: Pac? Pac! Wake Up Paccums! (Nervouse)

Cyli: Is Pac okay?

Sir C take a look at him and check his pulse.

Sir C:Hmm. Yes Cyli. He's fine. Just knocked out.

Spheria: Phew. That's a relief.

Pinky: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get him out of here!

Spiral: I second that. Because more ghosts are heading this way!

The ghosts are coming to the Roundhouse.

Blinky: Time to flee. Like now!

Everyone: Agree!

Everyone then carry Pac and running away. While Pac was knock out, the freedom fighters then carry them back to their secret base in the woods. In the base he starting wakes up.

Pac: Oh. What happen? Ow my head.

Everyone in joy: PAC!

Everyone then charge at Pac and give him a big hug for his return.

Pac: Oh, can't breath, hug too tight. (Straining)

Everyone: Sorry.

Pac: What's going on? The last thing I remember is that I was in Sir C's lab and after that, nothing. A total darkness.

Sir C: You were under control of the mummy's dentures, then took over Pac-Oplist under 2 days for 6 weeks. But your now free my boy.

Pac: I was under control off… Oh no. While I was under control I can feel the hate and injuring innocents people while the denture was in my head. I'm real sorry guys.

Cyli: It's okay Pac. You weren't in your right mind but we finally figure out the dentures weakness and we use it to free you. Now it's nothing but a normal non-evil dentures.

Spiral: We could never give up on you Pacster. We always have faith. And that faith helps us save you bro.

Sphero: Pinky have save you while we were distraction the guards. She would never give up on you.

Pac looked at Pinky and notice what pinky did and they smile at each other for always be there for each other.

Pac: Thanks Pinky. For saving me.

Pinky: Well, what are friends for huh Paccums.

Pac then hug Pinky ecto plasma body and got slime on him but didn't complain. And Pinky hug him back and was happy that her Paccums have return. And everyone starts hugging to have their friend back. The hug didn't last until Spheria came in and talked about the ghost deal.

Spheria: I hate to be a party pooper but we still got some ghosts to deal with.

Everyone preparing for the last mess that they need to clean up.

Pinky: You ready Pac.

Pac transformed without power berries into Ice Pac.

Pac: Ready as always. Thanks to the dentures for giving me a new power I can sometime use my forms.

Spiral: Sometimes?

Pac: Well, each the power berries wears off at the same time but I still can't time the chomp right but it will come in handy.

Cyli: Alright then. You guys ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Pac: Lets go!

Everyone: AAAHHH!

After the battle of the ghost Pac and his friends finally free Pac-World from evil and return things to normal. Well as normal as Pac-World can get since the ghost invasion is still going but that is normal.

And they have Pac back and the dentures are clean and free from evil for good.

Meanwhile in the Nether World:

Betrayus and Buttocks are looking in the monitor in the lab watching their ghosts forces being wipe out with Pac back.

Betrayus: Well the Pac-Pest is finally back to his old self again. And wiping out our forces. Again.

Buttocks: Yes. Should I send in the monsters for back-up.

Betrayus: No. No. Don't. Let's give them their break. They've earn it. For now.

Meanwhile in The Penthouse of Pac-Oplist:

As a reward the president give Pac friends some medals for saving Pac World and freeing Pac as the crowd cheers surround them for saving Pac-World again and they have their friend back from the evil side.

Sphero: Ladies and Gentlemens! I give you these heros and their ghostly friends for saving Pac-World again and by saving the hero that saves Pac-Man from the evil dentures! The New Freedom Fighters!

Crowd: (Cheering) Freedom Fighters! Freedom Fighters! Freedom Fighter!

Sphero giving the medals to Pac's friends for saving the day from the true evil and they all begin to rebuild the damage cause. After the rewards they all exit the stage and meet up with Pac.

Pac: It's great to be back guys.

Cyli: Me too.

Spheria: I'll never let my nephew down.

Sphero: You helped saved us countless times. And now we return the favor.

Blinky: We should probally head back to the Nether World since Betrayus don't know were the spies of his plans.

Clyde: Ya. He thinks were traitors of the dentures instead of his rules.

Inky: So our secret remain safe.

Pinky: Stay safe my Pac-Man.

Pac: Don't worry Pinks. I will.

The Ghost Gang flies back to the Nether World for the next move.

Sir C: The rule of the dentures may be over but the ghost war is still continuing.

Pac: Then will be ready for it.

Cyli: You bet.

Spital: You said it.

Pac: Then lets get ready for it. But how about a snack first.

Sphero: Pac-Man is back

The End.

 **That's the final chapter**

 **I hope you guys like this story. If you do, press favorite and reviews on how you like this story.**


End file.
